United Powers
United Powers is the 6th episode of Season 1 Plot Mateo, Ken, Harwell, and Kimberly team up with Mighty Med to help Mateo get his powers back. Skylar gives Kimberly a new ability. Storyline Super Humans United Powers – Episode 6 screen goes from black to previous scene Mateo: Oh, can you try to get my powers back. Harwell: We can try. Kimberly: This is Mission Time Kenn: My first family mission. Jake: Mission to what? Kenn: Don’t you remember what’s happening? Kimberly: When the Memory Cleaner erased minds he might of erased their knowledge of us. Kenn: What! No! Harwell: Kenn we can’t say no more.. it’s time for them to go home. Kenn: Honestly doing this is not fair to them. Harwell: Want to see what’s not fair. takes Kenn’s Power Kenn: What did you do? Harwell: You no longer have a power. Kenn: You can’t do this! Harwell: It’s time for you to say goodbye Kenn: Karrie, Jake you guys have to leave. Karrie: Okay, Bye! Jake: Bye Guys! Kenn: It’s done gives Kenn his power Harwell: Let’s go now! whole family goes to Mighty Med Harwell: We need Help! Oliver: What’s wrong! Harwell: My son got hurt by fire man and he died until I removed his powers. Oliver: I’ve seen this before. Kaz: I’ve also seen this before. mouths his lips saying I’m smarter than I’m him Oliver: Knock it off, Kaz! Mateo: Just please help. Oliver: Harwell we need you to put the powers back in Mateo. Harwell: He would die again. Oliver: Not quite he has 5 minutes until he dies again. That’s enough time to clean his powers. Mateo: Why can’t you do it outside of me. Oliver: Because we need to generate the power to fit your body. Harwell: I’m putting it back in him. gives Mateo his power Mateo: I feel amazing! uses his telekinesis to lift up a lamp Mateo: Woo Hoo! I’m back! Oliver: Sorry to do this. gives Mateo a shot to sleep Skylar: What’s going on? Oliver: This super hero died and his powers got removed and came alive again. Skylar: How can I help? Oliver: Go get the computer cart. brings the computer cart Oliver: Okay, setting his body length and calculating body mass. Kimberly: I love your outfit Skylar. Skylar: Thanks! So what’s your super power? Kimberly: I can fly and I have super speed. Skylar: You don’t have your third power yet? Kimberly: Not Yet! Skylar: Let’s see what going on with that. You should of got it by now. hooks Kimberly up to the computer Skylar: Kimberly, do you know Elastic? Kimberly: Sadly, I do. Skylar: She attached a blocking wire that disabled the ability to block your third power. Kimberly: Can you take it out? Skylar: I can actually. Try to lay on the couch. Skylar takes the wire out Kimberly: So it’s out? Skylar: Yes, you should be getti- gets lifted up and receives her new power Kimberly: So what’s my new power? Skylar: That’s up to you to find out. zooms back to Oliver Oliver: He’s done! I think he ready. wakes up and fully alive Mateo: How am I? Oliver: You should be good! We have to wait 10 seconds before we find out if it worked. Oliver: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Mateo: It worked! Woo Hoo! Kaz: I probably shouldn’t have done this but I put a power into you! Oliver: You did WHAT! Kaz: Oops! Harwell: Thank you so much for helping my son. Oliver: No Problem just come back when ever you need help from – Kaz: Might Med! Trivia * I do not own the show of Mighty Med. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Crossovers